


Snowflakes

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: When Kita comes across the twins arguing (as usual) on his way to school, snowflakes swirling around them and not a glove in sight, he ponders what it is about the snow that makes them all revert to children.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for sportsfest. I think the prompt was one of Linn's and it was about catching snowflakes on your tongue.

The snow was thick on the ground and still falling as Kita trudged to school. Wearing fur boots, a heavy coat, woollen gloves, a scarf and a hat pulled down over his ears, he was proofed against the incessant cold, but the wind still bit into his cheeks and nipped his nose.  Rounding the corner, he spied two people ahead of him, two that were less well prepared, with one hat and one scarf between them, neither had gloves although both were making valiant efforts at keeping their fingers warm by shoving in pockets, or bringing them to their mouths to heat with their breath.

Atsumu, who was also hatless, turned at that moment. “It’s Kita-san! Hellooooooo!”

“Atsumu-kun. Osamu-kun,” he greeted and shuffled up to them. “Where are your gloves?”

“Ah,” Atsumu shot him a sheepish look. “We had a snowball fight—”

“This morning,” Osamu interrupted. “’Fore breakfast.”

“And our gloves got really wet—”

“And Mom said it’d be like wearing ice blocks—”

“’Samu used his scarf as a catapult, so that got wet. Moron!”

Osamu smirked, not the least put out. “Knocked your hat off though, ‘Tsumu.”

_Well, at least they aren’t throwing snowballs now,_ Kita thought,  but he shivered looking at them.

“What is it about snow that makes us revert to children?” he pondered out loud. “I’m surprised you didn’t make snow angels!”

“’Us’?” Atsumu queried. “You includin’ yourself in that, Kita-san?”

There was something about the twins’ identical expressions, both scepticism and amazement, that made Kita conversely amused and a little sad. Did they think him that different? That incapable of having fun? He’d built snowmen with his dad, a whole family once, including a dog., but if he told them that, he ran the risk they’d immediately start building them and get lost in the fun so be far too late for school. So he furrowed his brow to think of an example, something they could all share.

“Catching snowflakes,” he replied after a while. “Something I did with Granny.”

_Still do, in fact._

“In your hands?” Osamu said, holding his frozen, purple paws upturned to the sky.

“Take you a long time to make a snowball,” Atsumu added.

“No, like this,” Kita replied and poked out his tongue.

A snowflake fell, soft and cold, into his mouth, nipping before it melted to nothing.

“EASY!” Atsumu cried, tilting his face upwards.

 

Snorting Osamu copied Kita. “Only ‘cause you’ve got such a big mouth, ‘Tsumu. This is harder than it looks.”

“’Cause you can’t stop yabbering!” Atsumu retorted. The snow, even in that short space of time, had frosted his eyebrows, and his hair was glistening with flakes, but his mouth was snow and ice free.

“Got one!” Osamu declared, displaying his tongue.

“I can’t see it.”

“’Cause it melted, moron. That’s what happens.”

Atsumu scowled deeper. “I’m cold. We should get to school.”

“Just ‘cause you—”

Before this could develop into yet another fight, Kita threw them something from his bag. “Hey, catch!”

“Huh?”

“Socks,” Kita explained. “A pair each to use as mittens. Osamu, do your coat up properly.  Atsumu, wind your scarf around your head.  Keep warm, or you’ll get frostbite.”

“Frostbite!” Atsumu scoffed.

“I ain’t wearing socks,” Osamu grumbled.

Kita stared at them both. “Fingertips will be affected first. And then how are you going to play?”

He hid the laughter bubbling up inside on him at their identical horrified faces, and stuck out his tongue to catch one more snowflake.


End file.
